


The Greatest Love Story of All Time

by Sselene



Series: The Greatest Love Story [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met at the docks.<br/>The second time, Matt has a kid in his arms.<br/>A blind vigilante and a deaf archer - it's going to be the greatest love story of all time.</p><p> </p><p>Just a series of not-really-drabbles-but-not-really-double-drabbles, on for each episode of Netflix Daredevil, exploring Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton and Matt 'Devil' Murdock's love story - between blood and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01x01

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Greatest Love Story of All Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939018) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they meet, they're at the docks.

They meet at the docks, a stroke of luck (the only one in their life).

Matt _knows_ there’s a fourth man nearing him from behind while he’s occupied with the others, but he also knows he has no way of evading the head blow the man’s charging – but then something swishes in the air (an… arrow?) and the man falls.

Some time later, all the men are down, some because of arrows and bow-blows, some because of punches and kicks.

“Good job,” the archer says. “I’m Hawkeye.”

“If you’re offering me your hand I can’t see it, I’m blind.”

“It’s very dark here…” Hawkeye says. Matt doesn’t understand why it matters until the sentence’s concluded. “I can’t understand what you’re saying. I don’t… I… I’m deaf, I don’t have my hearing aid.”

A blind vigilante and a deaf archer.

It’s going to be the greatest love story of all time.


	2. 01x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they meet, Matt has a kid in his arms.

The second time they meet, Matt has a child in his arms.

The kid is terrified and his heartbeat echoes in the silence of the night, fills his ears, covers any other sound.

At least, this is how he justifies himself when he hears the sound of a gun being charged and he understands he doesn’t have the time or the means to react. He can just hug the kid better, protect him with his own body; he waits with gritted teeth for the burning pain of a bullet wound – but then there’s a familiar sound, the swish of an arrow, and a body falls.

“Devil,” the familiar voice of the archer greets him.

“Hawkeye,” he answers. “I’m usually better than this,” he adds after that, quite stupidly.

“Better than this and you’re going to save the world all by yourself,” Hakweye says with a laugh.

And Matt finally smiles.


	3. 01x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Hawkeye doesn't help him - still, maybe he thinks he wanted him to.

“There’s… a lot of blood in your best.”

Matt breathes, listens to archer approaching.

“No more than when you’re helping me,” he says.

“I wasn’t critiquing you,” Hawkeye says. “I was just… noticing it.”

A comfortable silence fills the air. Matt counts his every breathe, every beat of his heart.

“Why didn’t you help?” He asks.

“You were doing great by your own,” the other answers. “Did you want me to help?”

More silence. Hawkeye’s calm breathing is relaxing.

“Maybe,” Matt admits after having thought about it.

“I can do it, next time.”

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay,” the other repeats.


	4. 01x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time he has Claire's blood on him, and he doesn't know what to do.

Hawkeye’s heartbeat is a welcomed reassurance.

“What a night, uh?” The archer says, flicking away his cigarette.

“Yeah,” Matt confirms, waiting for him by his side. “I’d sleep for a century.”

“I know what you mean,” Hawkeye admits. “But?”

Matt shakes his head, tries to answer, doesn’t know which words to use. He thinks about all the things he has to do, thoughts like moths around the light. He doesn’t know how to organise them.

“Ssssh…” Hawkeye murmurs, taking his face between his hands, touching his forehead with his own. “Listen to my heart.”

Matt does.

For now, everything’s okay.


	5. 01x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time Hawkeye meets Matt Murdock - and stops him.

Matt jumps toward the interrogation room, ready to do something, even though he isn’t sure _what_ ; but a hand takes his own, takes him away from the crowd.

“Let me go,” he spits out.

“Matt!”

He shuts up, searching in the heartbeat the confirmation of what that voice has already told him – Hawkeye.

“What are you doing here?” He wonders in surprise.

“New York isn’t just your city,” the archer says as an explanation. “There are… there are thing I can’t take care of, and I want to be sure _you_ can.”

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Go away without attracting too much attention, Matt. You’ll do something about what happened, but not here. Not now.”

Matt wants to say something, tries to think of a retort of some kind; but Hawkeye’s right. There’s a reason for Devil’s existence, he won’t do that kind of job as Matt Murdock.


	6. 01x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth time he's breaking down.

He wants to laugh. He wants to cry.

Hawkeye tightens his arms around his body, and he just crumples against his chest. He isn’t even feeling pain anymore. He isn’t feeling anything.

“This isn’t how I wanted to go…” he murmurs against his clothes, he can hear the hysteria in his own voice. “I didn’t want any of this.”

“These kind of things seldom go as planned,” the archer answers reassuringly, lips moving against his hairs. He’s supporting Devil’s whole weight, but he doesn’t seem to care. “It doesn’t matter how much you organise the plan, how much you think about the details. There will always be something that doesn’t go the way you wanted.”

“I don’t know if I can keep doing it…” Matt admits, and the other laughs – a laugh without any kind of humour or joy.

“So what? You _have_ to do it.”

Matt wants to scream.


	7. 01x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh time Stick has just left him. Again.

There’s a soft thump coming from behind him, and for a moment Matt freezes, sure that Stick has come back, maybe to fight again, maybe to say he’s sorry, maybe… maybe… but it’s not Stick.

Hawkeye sits on the couch, looks at the destruction around him: his breathing is slow, forcefully relaxed; but his heartbeat isn’t totally under control.

“I know something about asshole mentors, y’know?” He says with fake amusement.

And there, in the middle of the chaos, in the darkness, in the silence, between sighs and words just whispered - there, Hawkeye tells him about Trickshot and about betrayal; and Matt tells him about Stick and about abandonment.

“They say talking makes everything better…”

“Are you feeling better?”

Matt thinks about it, swallows, licks his lips – but then he shakes his head.

“No,” he says, almost hiccupping. “You?”

Hawkeye stays silent, but his hitched breath is answer enough.


	8. 01x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighth time everything's going to Hell.

“It’ll cost you a lot to repair it…”

Matt knows that lunching away the laptop hasn’t been his greatest idea, and he knows that’s not a good sign that he hasn’t even heard Hawkeye entering his house, and he knows that what he’s done this night has been useless, and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, because the world is collapsing around him, and every time he does something that seems to take him somewhere good, he just makes everything worse, and everything is going to hell, and nothing’s working like it should, and he’s screaming, and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn-

“MATT!”

“WHAT?” He screams. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

And Hawkeye doesn’t say anything, he just takes his face between his hands, pulling him nearer, kissing his wet cheeks, his lips. And once again Matt crumbles in his arms.


	9. 01x09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninth time Matt's ready to do something awful.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a religious man.”

Hawkeye laughs.

“I’m not,” he says. “Never been.” He sighs. “But… I find it reassuring, the idea that there’s something beyond life, something that… will correct all the injustices.”

Matt doesn’t answer – if there’s something, after death, his eternity is doomed to be suffering, just like his present.

“You’re not a bad guy, Matt,” the archer whispers in the silence “You’re not a murderer. Don’t go down a road you won’t be able to go back from.” An hesitation, a trembling in his heartbeat. “Don’t make the same mistake I made.”

Matt thinks about Karen and her terror; about Claire and the way they tried to hurt her; about Vlad and his brother. About Foggy. About the dead. About his city.

“What if it is already too late?”

Hawkeye hesitates, takes hi hand between his own.

“Then we’ll face Hell together.”


	10. 01x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tenth time Foggy's gone.

“How much have you heard?” Matt asks.

Just because he hasn’t heard the archer’s heartbeat, doesn’t mean he wasn’t near enough.

“Not much,” the other answers honestly, sitting on the couch near him. “I saw your best friend leaving in tears, though.”

“He found out about me,” Matt whispers. “He didn’t like it.” Hawkeye keeps silent, and Matt doesn’t know what else to say either. “I’ve never been so alone.”

“I’m still here,” Hawkeye says. And then: “Clint Barton is still here.”

It’s not fair that to get his name he had to lose Foggy. It’s not fair at all.


	11. 01x11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eleventh time Matt kisses him.

“You're hurt, Matt, you shouldn't go around being a hero,” Clint says, mending his wounds.

“I had something to do,” Matt says.

Silence.

Clint's touch is that of an expert, but not a professional – not like Claire's.

“Claire's gone,” he whispers, even though Clint already knows. “She… she couldn't...”

“I know,” the other murmurs.

“And Karen, she… she...” She what? He doesn't even know.

She has tried to kiss him. Has she tried to kiss him? He isn't so sure.

Clint moves to clean a wound on his cheekbone and he moves by instinct, takes his face between his hands, presses his lips against the other's. Clint doesn't react, but his heartbeat spikes.

“Clint you… you're the only one who can understand me...”

“I don't know if it's enough for a relationship,” Clint retorts in a half-laugh.

“It is,” Matt assures him.

When he kisses him again, Clint kisses back.


	12. 01x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twelth time Clint has a confession to make.

“You're here...”

“Where else?” Clint asks laughing. “Don't worry, I wouldn't have been here, if you happened to have company.”

“I don't...” Matt says. Stops. “I don't want to hide you”

Clint inhales deeply. He stands up,nears him. His hand his warm, when he takes his own. His heartbeat's crazy.

“Foggy still isn't accepting your identity, I don't… think it'd help knowing you're hanging out with...”

“A man?”

“An Avenger.”

… oh.

“Do… do you have something to tell me?”

“If you want to listen...” Clint murmurs, worried.

Matt grips his hand tightly.

“I do.”

Clint's heartbeat relaxes a little.


	13. 01x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirteenth time they're celebrating.

Matt's terrified. He's not used to  _ this _ , he doesn't know what to do.

Foggy and Karen are laughing, but he only cares about the heartbeat that just came in.

He inhales, sits up straighter – Clint's nearing them, just as scared.

“I'd like you to meet someone,” he says to his friends – Clint's right beside him. “Clint, they're Foggy and Karen...” Maybe he should've greeted him, before introducing him. Letting him greet the others. “Karen, Foggy, he's...” My friend? Boyfriend? Partner? “Clint.” He takes his hand, trying to explain with his actions the words stuck in his throat.

“Oh...” Karen murmurs. Foggy's heart's beating in surprise.

“Nice to meet you,” Foggy says.

“How… How did you met?” Karen asks.

They haven't thought about a story. Fuck. Matt's going to throw up, and Clint's presence is not as reassuring as he'd like.

“It happened by chance,” the archers answers simply. “It was… the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Matt thinks about Hawkeye helping him in difficult situations, about Clint staying by his side when the word was falling apart.

“For me, too.”

And Clint kisses him.

And Foggy and Karen laugh.

And Fisk is in jail.

And everything's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here we are! The end! I'm probably going to keep on writing this for the second season, but for now, this is all, folks! Thanks for being by my side on this fluffy and angsty road! If you want you can find me on tumblr at ineedthisok.tumblr oooor on facebook searching for Sselene Peredhel. See ya!


End file.
